Comfort in Embers
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: A personal post event after the quest "All That Remains" of Act 2 in Dragon Age 2. A little romantic uptake to a tragic quest. ((F)Hawke x Fenris) I hope you like it.


**Comfort in Embers**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the Dragon Age characters

 **Setting** : After the Quest "All that Remains" and "Bitter Pill" (if possible). Fenris romance with Hawke and with a slight love triangle with Anders as well.

* * *

The embers of the fireplace danced emitting a warm glow within the master suite of the Hawke Estate. Lightly, it crackled despite its roaring appearance, creating a soothing ambience within the room. However, it wasn't enough to warm the cold sorrow that filled the room. Curled up at the edge of her fine four poster bed, lay Maia Hawke. As a Spirit Healing Rogue, she was always prepared to face nightmares head on; though nothing in her previous existence could have prepared her for what had just occurred hours before:

 _Following the endless trails of blood through the streets of Lowtown, Maia's heart beat quickens in desperate hope that she's not too late. Her mother was in mortal peril. Leandra, the adored daughter of the Amell family; a person ever so gentle and trusting, who would always aid others when needed. (A trait all the Hawke children inherited from their mother, noble yet often considered naïve, regardless of the situation.)_

 _Andraste's Mercy, please let it not be too late._

 _The trail led to the old foundry where Ser Emeric had tracked the missing women 3 years before. She had Bethany, Fenris and Anders at her side. They searched high and low through the foundry, but hardly any trace was left of the women aside from a sack of bones. Despair and apprehension clenched at her heart: to be here once again, and now with her mother's life at stake! Time was running out!_

" _Mother, please be safe. I'm coming," escaped the eldest Hawke's lips, as she panted softly like a mabari anticipating its master's decision._

 _Leandra Amell had gone through so much since she had married their father, Malcolm Hawke. Having lost her husband and only son, Carver to the Blight and youngest daughter to the Circle of Magi, she did not deserve the fate of falling victim to Blood Magic. The very thought of it stole the breath out of Hawke's very being. Her friends, clearly concerned for their companion, tried their best to keep Hawke from crumbling._

 _There was Aveline Vallen, the Captain of the Kirkwall guard. She was Hawke's best and longest friend, having fled together with Hawke's family from Lothering 4 years ago; she herself had lost her beloved Templar husband, Wesley, in that escape. Besides being forever virtuous and righteous, and trying her hardest to live up to her namesake, she was also very fond of the Hawke family and would not rest till her old friend was found._

 _Anders, an apostate Grey Warden now harboring the Spirit of Justice was there too. Hawke had proved to be a dear friend when all others only judged him. This friendship was something he had not had since Luna Mahariel, Warden Commander and Hero of Fereldan, had recruited him years ago. Maia Hawke was a lot like his old Commander and was grateful for it. Though clearly attracted to her, he couldn't bring himself to decide whether this attraction was Justice's doing or his own. What's worse, his rival for Hawke's affection never seems to leave her side. "The blasted elf" he would often say._

 _The "blasted elf" was of course Fenris, the elven slave with lyrium markings etched into his skin. Though pretty elusive during gatherings, he had proved a worthy companion. After several quests together, he clearly showed his interests in Hawke. Their bond gradually grew from their constant endeavors. Right now, none could feel her pain more than him, though he wouldn't admit it to the others._

 _Deeper and deeper did they delve in the tunnels, battling numerous demons on the way. Gradually they figured out the plan which the madman had obviously been plotting for many years. It was a blood mage's deranged attempt to reconstruct his dead wife, piece by piece; the pieces extracted from various woman, the final being Leandra. None could imagine the rage and sorrow that engulfed Maia Hawke as she made a bull run towards Quentin the blood mage. More demons kept the others busy, yet even as they battled they could not tear their eyes away from Hawke's rage-inspired assault on the blood drenched magician._

 _When the haze of her fury had subsided, she looked down at the mage's body. She had torn the man limb from limb, rending the soul out of his body; perhaps to be judged by the Maker that he claimed to solely touch. Leandra waddled the best she could towards Maia struggling with all her might to meet her child. "Mother" was all they heard as she crumbled in Maia's arms on the ground. What happened next broke all their hearts at once._

" _I knew you would come," her voice was raspier than the sourest fruit, as she looked upon her eldest daughter._

" _Please mother, don't move. We'll find a way to…" Maia gently cradled her mother in her arms; desperately thinking of ways to help her. Tears brimmed under her eyes; she tried her best to conceal them. Her mother hushed her gently._

" _Shh, don't fret darling. That man would keep me trapped in here. Now I'm free," she breathed a pause, "I get to see Carver again and your father. But you'll be alone…" gasping harshly she looks up at Maia who looks away a tear streaming down her cheek._

" _I'll be fine, Mother," more tears followed down her face as she turned back to look upon her dying mother. That she was dying was obvious, and it tore at her very soul._

" _My little girl has grown so strong. I love you. You've always made me so proud," with that, her last breath was drawn and she left. Her body still cradled in Hawke's arms as the others looked on. Aveline dropped to the ground beside Hawke and bowed her head in mourning, honoring her friend's passing. Anders eventually looked away, cursing that there was nothing he could have done to help heal her. Fenris then crouched beside Maia and extended his arm onto her shoulder in hopes that it would comfort her, for he wasn't sure how._

That was just hours ago. Her uncle Gamlen was just as distraught as she was but had taken the duty of informing Bethany at the Circle. Maia could only imagine how Bethany would take it. They were all that's left of their family now, save for uncle Gamlen. He had organised for their mother's body to have a proper burial like the rest of their family did in the past.

Lost in the maze of her thoughts she hadn't heard the knock of her open door. Shakily she glanced up to see Fenris standing at the door. He stood there watching her, and for a moment he couldn't recognize her. Was this the same Hawke which had offered her ear to him when he needed a friendly ear, and who forgave him when he shouldn't have been forgiven? He could feel his heart reach out to her, something he had almost forgotten he could do.

"I don't know what to say, but I'm here," he finally said approaching her slowly. Their eyes met briefly before she turned away.

"Just say something, anything," she was distraught, remnants of tears remained on her face with more threatening to be released. Fenris took that as a good sign, leaned his sword against the wall before sitting beside her on the bed. The slight tilt brought her leaning against him, it stung him slightly yet he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her.

"They say that death is only a journey… Does that help?" soothingly he caressed her now unbound hair which she usually wore in a high ponytail.

"I suppose they say that you return to the Maker when you die, "She looked up at him then towards the flames in the fireplace, willing herself to breath with her tears streaming again. She was such a strong person, or at least she had imagined so. But now she couldn't halt the pain and grief which threatened to overwhelm her.

"I've heard that too. To be honest, I don't think there's much point in filling these moments with empty talk," he looked down at her gently. What if there's something he _could_ do to help her get past this ordeal.

"What do you suggest?" she shifted her gaze upwards towards him, gazing up into his bright jade eyes, with him gazing almost longingly back at her glazed aquamarine ones.

Without thinking twice, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. It took Hawke about a second to grasp what he was doing and a second more before she abandoned her grief to seek the solace he offered. She leaned in to return the kiss, shifting to wrap her arms around him. Unconsciously, the silver-haired elf released a soft moan, gradually deepening the kiss while caressing his tongue gently across her silky soft lips as though waiting to be permitted entrance into her mouth. She immediately permitted and received his tongue with hers.

Unbeknownst to them, the others had come to pay Hawke a visit, including Knight-Captain Cullen whom brought Bethany along with him. Not wishing his mistress to be disturbed, Gabriel, Maia's loyal mabari, stood a firm guard at her door only allowing Bodahn passed to peek in, blush and shut the door behind him. All the dwarf could do was shake his head and relay to the guests that the Master of the house was having a nap.

"Oh, that's a shame. Please make sure she gets these. The Chantry and the Templars send their condolences," a tad disappointed Cullen presented Bodahn with a white bouquet of roses, tulips, orchids and several sunny chrysanthemums to symbolize mourning, "Good day, Bodahn. Ser Thrask will be back again later to bring Bethany back to the Circle."

"Of course and thank you Ser, I'll make sure that she does. Good day to you too, Knight-Captain," he bowed as Sandal took the flowers from him and brought them into the kitchen to look for a vase with Orana. Bowing one last time, Cullen left leaving the rest of the party seated in the living room.

A long silence overcame the group. Present were Aveline, Bethany, Merril, Prince Sebastian, Varric, Anders and Isabela. The cloud of sadness surrounded them as they grieved. They mourned for Leandra, and grieved for Maia's pain.

"Sister, I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you to find her. First father, then Carver, now Mother. She must feel horrible. It's just the two of us now," Bethany grieved looking up towards where Maia's room fresh tears running down her face, "Are you sure we couldn't go up to see her Bodahn?"

"I'm pretty sure young mistress. She needed some time to herself to grieve. Will be sure to ask her to visit you at the Circle when she's feeling better," Bodahn shook his head and looked upon the younger Hawke, "Messere Hawke is stronger than you think. Especially with Ser Fenris by her side," a grateful smile crept on his face at the memory of the elf rushing in as soon as Ser Gamlen left.

"Broody? He's here too? Son of a canon he beat us to it," Varric burst out flabbergasted yet tinged with excitement but earned slight frowns and scowls from the rest, especially from Anders and Bethany, "This would make a good scene in my story, but will think of that later," quietly he retrieved a small notebook and quill to jot down the scenario.

"Well if he's here, I think its best that I get going. Sister will surely visit me later at the Circle, or not," Bethany sighed murmuring softly, "She's so lucky to have someone who loves her."

"Fenris is here already. Bless the Maker that he is. It's a relief to hear that he truly has compassion in his heart after all," the youngest Prince of Starkhaven exclaimed glancing thoughtfully upwards to the mezzanine floor.

"Yeah, imagine that," Anders scoffed inwardly with one hand clenched hoping the others wouldn't see. Like Fenris, he too was attracted to Hawke and just recently she had allowed him to reside in her estate with her. Looks like it barely made a spark in their relationship.

"It's all rather romantic, if you ask me. Hawke being rescued by her very own silver knight in not so shining armor," Isabela went in a fit of giggles at the thought of Fenris scooping their dear friend up in his arms and sailing off into the sunset.

"He certainly does have good timing, I'll give him that. Fenris is a loyal friend to Hawke. I'm grateful that she isn't alone in her sorrow," Aveline sent a smile over Bethany and went over to give her a hug, "Neither are you Bethany. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can rely on me too. You and Hawke are like family to me. Shall I escort you back to the Circle instead?"

"Thank you Aveline, I appreciate it," She smiled at the older woman and nodded ,"Alright, let's go," Bethany then returned the hug and looked at everyone else ,"Thank you everyone for coming, my sister and I greatly appreciate it. "

"Take care of yourself Bethany and it was good to see you again. Despite the troubled times of course. Dareth Shiral my friend," Merril went up to Bethany and followed Aveline's example in giving Bethany a hug which to her surprise was reciprocated.

"Your mother is now at the Maker's side, along with your father and twin brother. Do not grieve as they are now at peace. May you and your sister be ever blessed by the Maker. I too shall escort you to the Circle with Captain Aveline," Sebastian recited as he too rose from his seat. His little recitation made the young mage's cheek flush a light pink.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I appreciate it," Bethany eventually nodded and looked towards the remaining companions.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. We've got your back whenever you need us. Take care of yourself Bethany, "Isabela nodded as she too got up to give Bethany a hug.

"Be safe Bethany; send us word if you ever need anything. You know where to find us," Varric sent a smile her way which Bethany received with a nod.

"Though I still hate the idea of the Circle, I hope you take care of yourself, Bethany. Be safe," Anders nodded her way and tried his best to smile.

"Thank you again everyone, for being here. We'll be off then," With a final wave from Bethany, Aveline and Sebastian they were gone.

Then there were four. Neither had said a word till Anders decided to get up and walk up the stairs. Merril watched as Isabela went to stop him.

"And where is it do you think you're going, sweet thing?" she blocked his path tilting her head slightly looking directly towards the blond mage.

"To see Hawke, see if she's awake. What's wrong with that?" Anders rebutted trying to get passed her.

"And what makes you think that that she's sleeping at all?" Isabela responded looking straight at him sensing his concern and now his agitation. It amazed her that Hawke had so many men strung around her finger, yet chose the most unlikely amongst them.

"That means she, she and Fenris are … "the mage grunted in dismay sighing deeply and trotted back towards the couch sitting next to Varric.

"Blondie, I thought you knew. Most of us knew about the triangle between you, Hawke and Fenris for some time now," the story-telling dwarf patted the blonde mage on the shoulder, "It's probably for the best, especially with Justice."

"Yes," Anders replied with a sigh, "It probably is, but it won't change my feelings for her." He wasn't surprised that the others all eventually knew about Justice though was comforted that they don't despise him for harboring the spirit.

"That sounds reasonable enough, don't you think?" Merril added but quickly retreated before she uttered another word.

"Well then, let's not overstay our welcome. To the Hanged Man I'd say," she glanced at the other three whom nodded and said their goodbyes to Bodahn, "Thank you for taking care of her Bodahn," Isabela then passed a bottle of well-seasoned wine which she and Varric brought for Hawke to the dwarf.

"Just doing my job serah, thank you to you all for coming to send your good wishes," he took the bottle and saw them to the door. Once all were gone he heaved a sigh of relief shaded with sadness for his Mistress. It is back to overseeing the estate and dinner for Ser Fenris and Mistress Hawke.

Meanwhile, in the master suite, Fenris and Hawke had long been through basic snogging and cuddling. Bit by bit clothing were strewn on the foot of the bed. Tangled in each other's arms Maia arched her body against her beloved's causing him to hiss softly. That didn't deter him from his task however especially as he suckled against her supple breasts.

"Fenris…,"escaped Hawke's willing lips urging the elf on. Her body never forgot his touch from when they first embraced. She had missed him.

"Maia...,"slurred from his busy mouth shifting from one breast to the other reigniting the flames which he had once thought extinguished.

He remembered how she'd felt beneath him the first time they embraced. How could he have left her hanging like that? It didn't matter anymore; she's here in his arms. Tenderly his fingers trailed across her strategically curved body. His very touch caused her skin to tremble, burning it in its wake. Fenris glanced up at his lover wistfully only to meet her loving gaze. The elf didn't stop there, where his fingers went, his lips followed nipping gently as though picking up a trail of breadcrumbs.

Her fingers gently stroked against his unexpectedly silky silver strands which reminded of the whispering winds. She could barely contain the relief as well as yearning buried within her heart as he took her. Yes he had walked out on her after their first night, but it brought her comfort that he was here now. Maia Hawke was never one to allow others to do all the work though, especially not now.

Amidst the daze of her sexy elf's ministrations, she reached downwards carefully to not irritate the lyrium engraved skin. Her experienced fingers quickly found their destination. Lightly she stroked his slender yet well embossed shaft. She earned a satisfying grunt from her lover as he whirled upwards to claim her lips once more.

Taken by surprise, Hawke mewled. Having finally distracted her, Fenris took the opportunity to stroke the little nub above her now yearning flower before eventually plunging in. By now it was slick and waiting for him. His free hand resumed where his mouth left off with her breasts as their tongues battled it out in an open-mouthed kiss. Gradually her own ministrations on her lover's lyrium-lined manhood ceased with her arms coiling around his neck instead.

"Mmmh… Fenris…," was all she could muster, her face flushed and hazy, "please…ugh…" the suspense of his teasing was driving her body feverishly mad.

"Patience… my love …"the words surprised him as they escaped his lips as they descended against hers once more. Yes, he loved her. But was it too soon to admit it?

Carefully he shifted his position while his crafty fingers continued to ram into her. When the pressure eventually ceased she mewled pitifully as if begging him to finish. This made his heart swell as his lyrium imbued blade found its way to her entrance ready to be sheathed. A slight pause was all he needed, to gaze adoringly at her as his tanned palm cupped her face rubbing away a stray tear in the process. A second later, he dove in completing them once more.

He could hear her cry of ecstasy echo across the walls of her master suite. Their bodies burned against each other with delicious heat of the newly formed embers of their dire need. Riding the flames of passion gradually from ash to embers both steadied themselves in a rhythm. Somehow this time it felt different. They could feel it.

The previous time paled in comparison compared to what was happening now. Passion virtually flowed out of them like liquid fire. It scorched them thoroughly which they willingly accepted. He evidently needed her as much as she needed him at this moment, needed her warmth as he gave her his in comfort.

Flashes now flew his mind about his last encounter with Hawke's mother. She had once caught him stealing gazes at Maia during one of their reading lessons at the Estate. He glanced up and found the older woman looking in on at them from the doorway. It was hard to make out what Leandra had been thinking at the time. To his surprise, she seemed pleased and nodded towards him as if to say that she approved of him being with her eldest child. He was grateful to her for it as he had clumsily smiled back at her before she retreated the other way.

"Ahh… "Hawke's voice rang in his ear dragging him out of his daydream. The image of her hazy in his vision cleared transfixed on her riding out her pain above him. Their positions switched some time ago, yet neither cared when. Instinctively he reeled up to meet her above and below clasping his lips to hers.

"Maia… Maia…" he huffed in between breaths, their sweat rimed bodies pumped against each other urgently. Her dark hair danced around her as she rode now with her legs tightly bound around Fenris's waist.

Embers roared into a silver blaze engulfing them as they reached their peak. Both their names bounced across the walls in unison. Quivering profusely, their bodies clung together as the wave gradually receded. Both collapsed intertwined against the fluffy pillows. Only the gentle glow of the fireplace and their substantial breathing remained.

Embers now alight and it was here to stay. Maia snuggled her head gently against the crook of his neck. He reacted with gentle pecks against her hair as his limp length flowed out of her. His arms wrapped protectively around her as she dozed off in his arms whispering, "Thank you" and "I love you."

"I love you, too," a tender smile crossed his lips tugging her blanket over them as he too drifted off to sleep.

Just outside, Sandal squatted on the floor with Gabriel and giggled pressing his finger against his lips with a soft "Ssh." He repeated the gesture when he saw his father Bodahn ascend the staircase to check upon their mistress. The older dwarf shook his head and motioned his son and the mabari down to the kitchen for their supper. He'll bring up their Mistress's meal up later. For now, she was finding her comfort in the dying embers.


End file.
